Souris à la vie
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: [Marathon Kise] Tu souris Ryōta. Tout le temps, devant tout le monde, du matin au soir et du soir au matin. Tu es énervant Ryōta à sourire constamment. A afficher ce visage joviale, naïf qui ment et prétend que tout va bien. Que cache cette façade de lumière ?


Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde.

On continue le **_Marathon Kise_** avec un texte sombre, Angst, ça faisait longtemps. J'aime particulièrement les dualités, je suis sûre que notre petit kitsune nous cache bien des choses sur sa personnalité. J'ai mis en parallèle l'ambivalence des Gémeaux avec son caractère… J'adore travailler le thème des multiples facettes d'un personnage, c'est un reste de mon tout premier fandom ça :p

Merci à ma gentille bêta _Kuro-hagi_ pour sa correction et ses conseils judicieux.

Bonne lecture,

Perigrincchi.

* * *

OoOoO~OoOoO

 **Souris à la vie**

OoOoO~OoOoO

* * *

Tu souris Ryōta. Tout le temps, devant tout le monde, du matin au soir et du soir au matin.

Toujours de bonne humeur, dès que tu rentres dans une pièce, tu l'illumines de ta présence. Tous les regards se tournent vers toi et ça te plait. Beaucoup même. Tu es la coqueluche du lycée, l'idole au sourire figé sur ces couvertures en papier glacé. Ah ça, tu sais le faire ton métier, à la perfection.

Sourire encore et encore. Rire, faire semblant. Prendre des poses.

Et recommencer la même routine devant les autres en classe. Sourire, rire, animer, être le centre d'attention, te faire voir, rester le garçon le plus populaire. Et faire semblant.

Pourquoi ce besoin de briller au devant de la scène ?

Pourquoi mets-tu tant d'acharnement dans ta quête de reconnaissance ?

Que caches-tu au fond de toi ?

* * *

Tu souris Ryōta. Quand tu sens qu'on te regarde, un automatisme se met en marche faisant se détendre tes lèvres et dévoiler tes dents blanches. Tu as l'air si épanoui. Tu provoques de la jalousie mais ça, tu le sais parfaitement. D'ailleurs, ne le recherches-tu pas ?

Même quand ton capitaine te rabroue, tu ne t'énerves pas. Jamais. Le gentil Kise ne se met pas en colère, oh non.

Le gentil Kise accepte de se faire prendre en photo par ses fans, de signer des autographes, de donner de son temps pour les autres.

Les autres, tu recherches désespérément leur compagnie, avoue. Avoue que tu ne supportes pas que l'on t'ignore, que l'on ne te voit pas. Tu ne veux pas devenir transparent alors il faut que tu existes, quitte à imposer ton image de petit garçon parfait aux yeux du monde. Quitte à trop en faire et à devenir une parodie de toi-même.

Mais ça, tu le mets de côté, tant pis.

Tu te donnes du mal pour atteindre la perfection aussi dans le basket. Etre la meilleure copie, oui c'est un beau talent, seulement quoi que tu fasses tu restes le numéro deux. Tu es à la traîne derrière les vraies lumières, de celles qui irradient les autres sans le vouloir. Alors que toi c'est ton vœu le plus cher, te faire remarquer aussi sur le terrain. Mais non, derrière ces lumières aveuglantes tu n'es qu'une ombre. Oublie, ce n'est pas grave, on ne peut pas être le numéro un partout.

Tu es énervant Ryōta à sourire constamment. A afficher ce visage joviale, naïf qui ment et prétend que tout va bien. Tu ne ressens donc rien ? Montre tes émotions, fais quelque chose. Crie, envoie tout bouler et sors de ce carcan factice. Ne crains pas d'être juger pour ce que tu es. Tu as peur n'est-ce pas ? Peur d'être mis de côté, de te retrouver seul sans ta petite cour, sans tes amis. Le sont-ils seulement ? Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne l'as jamais su et en même temps tu en as parfaitement conscience. L'intérêt qu'on te porte va de pair avec ta renommée. Lorsque celle-ci ne sera plus, quels amis te resteront ? Probablement aucun, et c'est ça qui t'effraie le plus.

Tu souris Ryōta quand tu vois tes anciens coéquipiers. Tu es heureux de passer des moments avec eux. Tu fais parti de leur groupe.

Tu colles Kuroko qui est plus occupé à pianoter sur son téléphone qu'à te répondre.

Tu recherches l'admiration d'Aomine qui se demande ce qu'il fout là, au milieu de vous, à côté de toi.

Akashi ne t'a jamais mis en point central de votre équipe, c'est pour dire que tu manques de luminosité.

Midorima ne t'adresse quasiment pas la parole et Murasakibara s'empiffre comme d'habitude.

Ce n'est rien, tu continues de donner le change. A force tes mâchoires vont se crisper en une grimace de dépit. Tu n'aimes pas le silence alors tu parles. Tu parles fort. Tu parles trop. Tu parles sans t'arrêter. Comme ça les autres sont obligés de t'entendre. Comme ça les autres savent que tu es là. C'est crispant, tu sais que tu en fais trop mais tu ne sais pas faire autrement.

* * *

Quand tu es seul chez toi dans ta chambre vide, tu ne souris plus Ryōta.

Cette image, tu la caches divinement bien. Ton autre don est la comédie, on te l'a déjà dit ?

Non, et bien sache que tu pourras te recycler quand ta beauté juvénile n'intéressera plus personne.

A l'abri des regards, perdu dans le noir, tes pensées te rattrapent. Tu enlèves enfin ce masque de porcelaine incrusté d'un bonheur sur-joué. Il te colle à la peau, te fait transpirer de dégoût. Malgré tes simagrées tu ne parviens pas à être vraiment comblé. Il te manque tellement de choses…

Tu veux plus que tout capter l'attention de ton monde, est-ce pour pallier au délaissement de tes parents ?

Il y a des gens qui affichent leurs failles, qu'ils le veuillent ou non mais pas toi. Oh non, ça serait sûrement un signe de pure faiblesse. Tu te ferais rejeter si tu apparaissais sombre, malheureux, déprimé. C'est bien connu que ce type de personnes ne sont pas entourées. La journée tes sanglots sont ravalés tout au fond de ta gorge. A la place, tu offres un magnifique sourire artificiel. Tu te forces en permanence et ça n'a rien de sincère.

Recroquevillé sur ton lit, les genoux près de ta poitrine, tu rumines. Plein de choses tournent en boucle dans ta tête, en silence. Ce silence oppressant qui te comprime la poitrine, ici tu ne peux pas le combler par du vide. Personne ne t'écoutera. Personne ne te regarde non plus, tu n'as plus à briller. Tu peux rester dans l'obscurité.

Tu souris Ryōta de désespoir. Avant que les larmes ne s'échappent de tes yeux dorés. Qui croirait que ces soleils en fusion se noient sous des cascades de chagrin ?

Tes mains sur ton visage dissimulent tes iris ambrés teintés de peine. Et tu souhaiterais te les arracher. Dans ces moments là tu te les frottes. Fort, tu appuies. Tu appuies si fort que tu pourrais te les enfoncer dans tes orbites. Ils rougissent de plus en plus mais tes sanglots coulent encore. Puis tu t'en veux.

Souvent tu en as marre de cette mascarade, ça t'épuise. Jouer un autre Kise tous les jours devient fatiguant.

Ryōta qui rit et Ryōta qui pleure, quelle belle dualité.

S'ils savaient… S'ils savaient les autres que le flamboyant Kise détient un côté sombre, qu'il n'est qu'un imposteur dissimulant sa noirceur derrière un rayonnement artificiel, ils en diraient quoi ?

Et toi tu frottes. Ca ne sert à rien, tes larmes ne cesseront pas de ruisseler pour autant. Laisse-les te laver de ton mal. Tu griffes, tu t'essuies, tu renifles. Tu maltraites ta peau. Il faudra une bonne couche de fond de teint pour couvrir tes striures sanguines.

Pleure, allez. Ca ira mieux demain. Tu réapparaitras pimpant et fringuant. Le joyeux Kise que tout le monde _aime_ , tout du moins celui qui sait amuser la galerie. Le Kise enjoué, égal à lui-même, babillant sur des futilités et pas celui qui s'épanche sur ses soucis. Non, ce garçon là n'intéresse personne. En attendant déverse-toi sur tes malheurs, ici nul n'ira le révéler vu que personne ne viendra non plus te consoler.

.

Demain, souriras-tu encore Ryōta quand ce jeu de dupe t'aura lassé ?

 **FIN**


End file.
